Darien Smith
Darien Smith was a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815. Before the crash he suffered from a mental disability which drove him to kill his parents. He believe his sister killed them so he tried to kill her too. After the crash, Darien continued his search for Elizabeth but he soon stopped when he found out that he killed his parents. Before the crash His parent's death Due to Darien being mentally unstable, he killed his mother and father with a knife in their kitchen. His sister, Elizabeth, walked in on him and saw the bodies and Darien holding a bloody knife. She didn't tell the police that Darien had committed the murders because she knew he didn't mean it. ("Desperate") However, due to his mental disability, Darien started to believe that Elizabeth had killed his parents, so he started to track her down to kill her. Tracking down Elizabeth After being convinced that his sister, Elizabeth, killed their parents, he tracked her down and found her in Australia, where she had gone to hide from him. When he found her, he chased her through the streets of Australia until he finally caught her. When he did, he pinned her to the floor and tried to kill her. But, he was stopped, when another woman, Ana Lucia tackled him. He then ran away. ("Crazy People") Oceanic Flight 815 On board Oceanic 815, Darien saw his sister Elizabeth. He tried to walk towards her to confront her, but Alex got in the way. This made Darien think twice and he sat back down in his seat. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) On the night of the crash, Darien listened to the group and heard that nobody would know where they where because they were one thousand miles off course. Later on, Darien was with the group when they heard the noises of the monster come from the jungle. In the morning, Darien joined the firewood group, they collected wood. Later on, he took shelter from the rain in the plane wreckage, and then he witnessed Joe's attack and ran into the jungle. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") After scattering into the jungle, Darien and James became acquainted; the two then talked about the current situation, but they were interrupted when Elliot started looking for a missing Samantha. When she later returned with Josh and Charlotte, Darien, among everyone else, ran back to the camp to help Joe. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") When they all arrived at the crash site, they found Joe dead, and Alex missing. Later, Darien attended Joe's funeral. A while later, when the group decided to move to the beach, he moved with them. ("Say Goodbye") When Samantha became worried about her fathers absence, Darien suggested to Anya that she go and help her. Later, Darien watched and smiled as he saw Samantha happy again. When Josh and Charlotte called a meeting, Darien attended it, and then saw Elliot, William and James return. ("Intruder Alert") When food ran low in the camp, people set up teams to go into the jungle and collect food. Darien stayed at the beach while others went to find food. When they returned, he was unaware that he was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the sea. ("Man in Black") One day, Darien left Anya unattended while she was swimming in the sea, resulting in her nearly drowning. Later on, Charlotte came to Darien's tent and attacked him out of rage. ("Blame") When Alex mysteriously returned, Darien overheard him say that there are others on the island. Confused, thinking it could be his sister, he went out into the jungle. Whilst he searched for her, he heard a woman's scream, so he hid; a few minutes later, people with bare feet walked past him. ("Crazy People") A few days later, William and Darien talked, he told William about him seeing natives on the island, confirming what Alex said to be true. ("I Spy With My Little Eye") When Alex was attacked one day, Josh and Charlotte called a meeting, and in it, they set up a group to go and find the natives. Darien stayed at the beach with others, while the rest left. ("Leave Me Alone") When Mark infiltrated the camp and the survivors took him hostage, Darien discussed with Melissa and Michelle what to do with him. ("Pax Postremo") Mark later committed suicide; when Vanessa infiltrated the camp and started shooting at everyone, Darien ran for cover and avoided being shot. ("An Eye for an Eye") He later attended Hassan's funeral after he'd been shot by Vanessa. The next day, he was present when James and Alex returned with files on everyone in camp. ("It's All My Fault") Darien became obsessed with wanting to see his sister's file. He tried multiple times to get it, but he wasn't allowed, so he strangled Michelle secretly to distract the camp. When he got the file and read it, he found out that he killed his parents. ("Desperate") James later caught Darien with the missing file, so he stole it back off of him. ("Come Back to Me") When Anya was kidnapped by Thomas, Darien was present when she was announced to be missing. ("Ah, but Underneath") Day later, Darien was talking to William. When he saw Elliot approaching, he left. ("Regretful Heart") When Anya returned from Thomas's camp, she got everyone from camp to go to Ji's plane so they could leave. Darien went with everyone. On the way there, Olivia went back to find Emma and Michelle. Josh suggested for Darien to go with her, but she said no. Later when they arrived at the plane, Darien helped call over to Ji, but he soon ran for cover as Thomas started shooting at the group. He avoided being shot. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Days 44-67 (Season 2) The same night Darien went back to the beach camp with Josh, Charlotte, Anya, Samantha, Abbie and Ji so they could help Anya. However, when they arrived, they found Elliot dead. ("That Pretty Little Picture") Darien then attended Elliot's funeral and he helped Josh fill in the grave. ("A Loose Thread") The next day, Darien was present when Olivia returned to camp and when she was attacked by Samantha. He later went with a group of people to find Michelle and Emma. ("Actus Reus") The next day, Darien was present when Blaine and Heather got questioned by the survivors. He later left the station with the group and went back to the beach. ("Now I Know") The next day, Darien followed Melissa out into the jungle to protect her. When she found him, they both saw a man running in the distance. ("The Whole Shabang") They later returned to the camp and they told the group about the man they saw. The next day he witnessed Ellie arrive at the camp. ("Copy Cat, Copy Cat") Later, he waved goodbye to Josh and Michelle as they left to get Emma. ("Blame it on the Parents") The next day Darien saw Anya acting strangely on two occasions, on the second occasion he talked to her and helped her realize she was having hallucinations because she still loved Thomas. He then told her he was speaking from experience and that he wasn't good at letting go. ("That Crazy Little Thing Called Love") The next day Darien went into the jungle with Josh, William and James to find Olivia. During the search he split up with James, but they didn't find anything. However, when they started to head back to camp, they found Olivia with Matthew. ("Moments in the Woods") The next day, Darien noticed that Anya was acting strangely, so he asked if she saw Thomas again, which she admitted she had. ("Skeletons in the Closet") Trivia *Darien has met all of the main characters. *Out of all the main characters from Lost, Darien has only met Ana Lucia and Libby. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Villains Category:Season 2 characters